


Bring You Back

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [92]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Demon Dean, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you do a thing with Sam doing something to make alpha/demon!Dean jealous to reign him back in. It would be nice if you could somehow fit in a happy ending, but it's cool if you can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring You Back

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't mark this as rape because technically Sam is consenting, but you could definitely read it as dub con because Dean is kinda mean. I wanted to just give a warning!

**Prompt** : Could you do a thing with Sam doing something to make alpha/demon!Dean jealous to reign him back in. It would be nice if you could somehow fit in a happy ending, but it's cool if you can't.

 

Dean stood outside their fortress with his black eyes in full effect. He was going to storm in there and punish Sam like the little slut his brother was. It was demon-proofed normally but someone had taken down the barriers. Dean knew it was Sam. His brother had baited him back and wanted Dean to be able to come back. He had to smile momentarily. “Clever move, Sammy. Just like I taught you.”

He stormed in the bunker with his eyes black and ready to grab Sam by the throat. His little brother was in so much trouble. Dean was gonna kick Sam’s ass, and then he was going to fuck it into next week. Then he was going to tie Sam up and make his whore of a little brother remember who was his alpha. His little omega had been sleeping around and if he’d let anyone, _anyone_ knot him Sam was going to be in so much trouble he’d never think about another alpha, beta, or _anything_ until Sam was dead.

Sam was waiting for him openly. He was sitting at the table with an empty bottle of whiskey and a crystal glass next to him. His brother looked like he’d been through hell, but he didn’t even know what that was yet. He couldn’t even imagine hell until Dean got his hands on him.

“Crowley told me what you did,” Dean started. He was leaning against the wall and met Sam’s tired eyes. “I had to hear about you whoring yourself out through _Crowley_. Do you have _any_ idea how humiliated and angry I am?”

Sam looked sadly at the empty up, then Dean. “You know why I did it. And it worked.”

“What makes you think I’m going to even going to stay your alpha?” Dean snapped. “What if I’m here to break our mating bond?”

Sam shrugged. “I needed to know, one way or another. And if you break the bond…” Sam glanced at the end of the table where a gun sat innocently. “I’m prepared for that, too.”

The demonic side of Dean wanted to torture Sam and then point the gun at Sam’s head himself. The alpha side of him strained to get to his omega, screaming to protect and save. Dean didn’t know what side to listen to more, but he knew that whatever side he listened to Sam deserved punishment. “Tell me how many people you slept with,” Dean demanded.

“I lost count,” Sam muttered. “Maybe 10 alphas, 10 betas? Give or take a couple.”

“Anyone knot you?” Dean asked.

“No,” Sam said. “I didn’t want to hurt our bond like that. I just wanted you to come back.”

“Well it worked,” Dean said. “Here I am. What do you want now?”

“I want my brother back,” Sam replied.

Dean laughed cruelly. “I _am_ your brother, Sam. Every ounce of demonic energy inside me is the new and improved Dean. And I like it.”

“You don’t mean that,” Sam insisted. “I know Dean, the _real_ Dean. He hates demons, and he’d never forgive me if I let you stay this way.”

Dean stepped forward and pulled Sam to his feet. His nails dug into Sam’s throat and his brother didn’t even protest. “Good omega,” Dean said. “Even though you turned yourself into a filthy whore, I’ll take you back. You’ll have to earn it, of course. Your forgiveness will come at a price.”

“Anything,” Sam agreed desperately. “I’ll do anything.”

“You will,” Dean echoed. “Or you will leave.” He pushed Sam backwards and he barely managed to stabilize himself. “You’re going to make up for every beta and every alpha ten times over. And the first thing you’re going to do is blow me. Then I’m going to bend you over and fuck you, so you better get wet. Shouldn’t be hard for a slutty omega like you.”

“I’m not a slut,” Sam protested weakly.

Dean pushed him to his knees. “Tell that to the twenty people you fucked even though you’re _mated_.”

“I did it for you,” Sam tried.

“Liar. You’re selfish and desperate and you taunted me. I came back because I need a hole to fuck, not because there’s any love left in me for you,” Dean said. Sam’s eyes watered.

“You don’t mean that.”  
“I thought I asked for a blowjob,” Dean snapped. “Yet you’re still talking.”

Sam’s hands fumbled with his belt and then pulled Dean’s pants down. His mouth wrapped around Dean’s dick and bobbed his head. Dean kept a hand on the back of his head to make sure that Sam couldn’t pull off. Dean watched his omega choke on his dick and smiled satisfactorily. This was exactly what he wanted. He wanted his omega to suffer and feel the pain that Dean felt when he realized his mate had been sleeping around. The pain didn’t last long once the demon took over though, then all he cared about was sweet revenge.

Dean groaned and forced his cock further, fucking Sam’s mouth. Like a good little omega, Sam let him have whatever Dean wanted. And when he came down Sam’s throat his little bitch made sure that he swallowed every mouthful of his alpha’s come. “Stand up,” Dean ordered.

Sam shakily got to his feet. “What do you need, alpha?”  
“Bend over the table.”  
Sam immediately complied, even sliding out of his pants. “Good omega,” Dean said. Sam preened under his praise and Dean smirked. “Desperate little thing.” Dean stroked his dick to hardness and then aimed it at Sam’s ass. His omega was wet for him, just like Dean wanted. He would take Sam wet or not, but it felt better if Sam was slick.

He shoved two fingers in Sam’s hole without preamble and Sam winced. “Alpha–,”

“If you protest, we end this now and you’re out on the street,” Dean said. Sam became pliant again and offered his ass to Dean. The alpha took it eagerly and pushed his dick in on one thrust. Sam shuddered, but this time Dean could tell it wasn’t pain. “You’re getting turned on, omega, aren’t you?” Sam nodded.

Dean smirked and started to fuck him roughly. He avoided Sam’s prostate; this wasn’t for the omega’s pleasure. Sam was horny and his cock was hard just from his alpha inside him, however. “Did any of the others make you come?” He purred. “Did they care if you were horny?”

“No,” Sam said. “They used me. Fucked me and left.”

“Good,” Dean snapped. “You can’t come for anyone but me.”

His thrusts were pushing against Sam and the table was moving forward with the power of their sex. Sam’s hole would be red and used at the end and once Dean could get hard again, he’d fuck Sam again, and again, and again. Sam would beg him to stop but Dean knew that his omega would come every time.

Dean’s hips grinded against Sam when he felt his knot forming. He could pull his knot out and cause Sam unnecessary pain, but it wouldn’t feel good for Dean either. So he tied them together and let his come fill up Sam. His omega keened and then Dean saw ropes of come paint the table. “Good omega. Coming for his alpha.”

Sam’s body was exhausted and he could barely keep himself up. Sam turned his head and met Dean’s eyes. They were the same hazel eyes that Dean was used to, the same swirl of color filled with love and trust. Even after this, his omega adored him.

Dean felt something strange inside him and suddenly emotions crashed into him. Passion, sadness, love, and guilt. Guilt that swallowed him alive when he realized how he treated his precious omega. Emotions that would never belong to any demon. “Sammy.”

A tiny smile formed on Sam’s face. “Dean.”

He choked on his grief. “What did I do to you?”  
“Exactly what you needed,” Sam said. “There are rumors, old wives tales, that mates can bring their other half back from anything. I needed to try it. If you hadn’t had sex with me, it never would have worked.”

“What if I’d hurt you?” Dean whimpered. “What if I killed you? Oh god, Sam, you were going to kill yourself–,” he pulled his omega close against his chest. “Don’t ever leave me, baby, don’t ever go away. I love you so much.”

Sam twisted awkwardly and nuzzled his alpha. “I love you too, Dean. And I forgive you.”

(ATTENTION: from now on, you can request prompts here or submit them to my [tumblr](irrational-errotic-love.tumblr.com).)


End file.
